Can't Help Falling in Love With You
by Valora1900
Summary: Yukio reminisces about his relationship with OC on the car ride home because a special song came on. Inspired by Tumblr posts made by Aonoscenarios (got permission before posting).


Can't Help Falling in Love With You

Inspired by Tumblr posts made by aonoscenarios. They are much better at writing than I-which is why you should check this out. Not only for their writing but because it is a blog that is dedicated to only Blue Exorcist. Their ideas as to how the characters react to certain scenarios is perfect.

I hope you enjoy this collaboration of their headcannons. I also hope I did a good job of keeping Yukio in character based off of aonoscenarios posts!

I chose the name Aiko because it means 'child of love' and I feel it is fitting for someone as caring as the character created for Yukio.

Enjoy!~

Can't help falling in love with you by Fleet Foxes was playing softly in Yukio's ears as he watched the buildings go by quickly on his journey home. The song brought a certain good swelling sensation in his chest. He let his mind go through all the memories that were linked to that particular song.

He would never understand how (Name) fell in love with him since he had seen himself as someone that is not worthy of love. Everything that he had to do in order to keep Rin safe and especially the things that he WOULD do that hadn't happened yet were his main reasons. But there were more.

Yukio met (Name) a little after he first enrolled at True Cross to become an exorcist. The majority of her family were all exorcists and even if they weren't-all members of her family knew about and studied demons. She took a few years longer than him to achieve the status of being an exorcist but it was worth it in the end when she was placed in the upper class.

(Name) was always there for him, ever since their first words between each other. She picked up instantly that Yukio was burdened with many things. When he was stressed more than usual she was always able to put him to ease by simply being there for him. Not only did she know how to make him relax, she always knew when to let him be. -And this he was grateful for.

Although, one of the times (Name) had made him relax... She also wired him up.

He remembered how her lips were teasing the skin on his neck as she stood behind him. When he attempted to get out of her reach from shock, she pulled him back into the chair as she stood behind him. Her hands skimming over his chest, her lips continuing their teasing.

Yukio let himself smirk as he remembered his reaction...

He had pulled her onto his lap and ghosted his lips across hers. She gasped, muttering that it was just a joke with an apology. To Yukio it was no longer a joke as she awoken a new frustration. And it was no longer just a joke to her when he pressed his lips firmly to hers. She kissed back timidly, but kissed back none the less. Later he found out that he was her first kiss.

A few months after the first kiss, when things were just right, he also participated in her first time. While he wasn't busy, (Name) was in his dorm, Rin was away and he also felt in the mood due to teasing from (Name)...he took the chance to rid himself and (Name) of clothes. His hands were all over her body, his mouth attached to her neck, his hips moving with hers. The times following that were just as relieving for him.

Yukio quickly dismissed the thoughts concerning a problem was beginning to arise.

Yukio never understood why or how a great girl like (Name) stayed around. He never gave her much physical attention and when he did, it was always rough because of his constant and demanding frustrations. BUT when he would have a moment and it was called for, Yukio would hold (Name) close within both of his arms wrapped around her smaller body. Also if things were just right, Yukio would place gentle kisses on her forehead.

Thinking back on it Yukio hated that he didn't make her his officially with the theft of her first kiss. Or after her first time. Instead the fool he was kept her as just a friend for much longer than necessary. Yukio also had yet to thank his older brother for making (Name) confess her love to him first. It is likely that he never will. Yukio knew (Name) felt something for him. He just didn't know how much until she confessed to him.

He didn't acknowledge it until it was too late.

She hadn't stopped talking to him. But she had moved on.

It was several months until she was single again. Several more months until she was in a drunken stupor and admitted she loved him and never stopped. After having her go to sleep and asking her about it in the morning, he displayed his long hidden emotions in a fierce kiss.

Several years later Yukio had proposed in the most traditional way. And then it wasn't long after their wedding that (Name) had gotten pregnant. At first Yukio was thrilled but as the child grew he began to resent the choice to give her a child. (Name) had a very rough pregnancy, to which she almost lost her own life. Although (Name) was the one that felt the pain from carrying their child, her love for it never faltered. Watching her interact with their child and cooing over it as it grew outside her womb made Yukio begin to fall even more in love with the both of them.

Shutting off the car caused the music stop.

Yukio opened the door to their house. It was quiet all but for the soft sound of a mixed CD playing that (Name) had made herself. He was quiet for the fear of waking his family during their designated nap time hour.

Walking through the house he saw his child in the living room, playing on the floor littered with various toys. (Name) was sitting on the couch with scrunched forehead as she stared at her laptop, Yukio could only assume she was working. He watched her despite the rattling noise happening that should have caught his attention instead. (Name)'s head shot up instantly upon hearing the sound.

He watched as her eyes became full of life as they widened, her lips parting and curling upwards and also as her chest swelled with air as she breathed in.

In her usual cheerful tone she asked, "Are you playing with your rattle? You're such a big boy."

He sat on the couch beside her, adding the sound of clearing his throat to catch her attention.

"Yukio?" She sighed quickly, showing her shock in her facial expression.

"Working?" He asked pointing to her lap.

She sighed heavily. "Yeah…." Her hands went to her hair, her fingers tangling in her hair out of frustration. With her hair completely out of her face he could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"How much have you slept since I was gone?"

She eyed him with the same caring look she always did while stating, "I'm the one that worries about you Yukio. Not the other way around."

Something she would always say when he expressed worry for her.

Something that sometimes helped put his mind to ease.

Something that always made him feel as if he wasn't alone.

Their wedding song began to play from her mix CD.

The song was perfect as he gently cupped his hands around her face to pull her closer so he could place a gentle kiss to her lips as thanks.

"Ewwww."

(Name) laughed against his lips at their child's reaction.


End file.
